User talk:IBot
My own talk page, it's beautiful! :') iBot (talk • ) 16:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey iBot!! Thanks for improving the wiki so much. c: --Xlauraluxuriousx 19:33, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks Laura! :D But I'm only just starting out, looking forward to creating and editing a lot more. iBot (talk • ) 19:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Anti-Idle There was a mystake with the "." and "," also dragoewyn and greg names were not capitalazed, but i think something went wrong after i edited it because my conection was slow, I will recheck it now, personaly i have a problem sometimes to say ifs the , or the . used with numbers, ppl always change them. Tuqui0 16:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I mean when dealing with numbers i mean, like when u have 1.000 or 0,12, ppl usualy changes them. RE: Excessive categories... Thanks. I think I fixed most of them. I couldn't figure out how to delete the category itself, but I think deleting links to them actually did the trick. Once again, thanks for bringing that up. c: --Xlauraluxuriousx 02:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to sysops! Hello, we Kongregate Admins (Sysops) want to welcome you to us! Seeing your , you've done great edits and prevented vandalism, so we have given you priveledges to block vandalism, protect pages etc. Cheers! If you have any questions, leave me a message to my talk page. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 06:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : :D Tasty sysopness! Thanks Juze, looking forward to helping maintain the wikia. iBot (talk • ) 09:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Would you please clean up that Battalion: Arena mess there, please? I don't have time right now. And you're welcome. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: And just another thing you can do: MediaWiki:Sitenotice and MediaWiki:Sitenotice id. Changing sitenotice will change that dismiss box above everything (Happy summer atm), and changing ID by 1 makes it visible for everyone who dismissed it last time. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for the links! Also, what is it you wanted me to do with the Battalion: Arena articles? Fuse the stranded ones like "Online Mode" with the main article? iBot (talk • ) 09:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Move these things to their respective sub pages, like Battalion: Arena/Tips. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, I'll get right on to that :D iBot (talk • ) 09:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hai Katie 19:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Gismoe RE: Battalion Cleanup Ah, thanks! Cheers. I've been away for weekend but meh. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 12:49, June 6, 2010 (UTC) A quick thanks For a second there I thought you were an actual robot that was scripted to automatically edit the wikia. This is a testament to your discipline, I thought I'd just leave some appreciation here. Keep up the good work. FuNx 11:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : Nope! I'm as human as most people are. Thanks for the appreciation! Also, I'd like to know if we could move "Adventures of Nana" to something like "The Nanaverse/Adventures" or something? It'll be more specific that way. iBot (talk • ) 14:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : As long as it still links up correctly it's fine by me, I just didn't want the story crowding up the main page. I'm not as keen on all the fancy wiki tricks yet so feel free to do what you feel is best.FuNx 04:02, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Moderators u forgot to add Eggy as a moderator on the moderators list —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Walker9 (talk • ) at 15:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC). : Anyone can add a moderator to the list. If you think that there is a moderator missing from the list, you can add it yourself - just remember that the list is organised alphabetically. For the list that we have, we're currently doing it so that each name links externally to their profile on Kongregate, so instead of listing their name as just "Eggy", for example, you will have to type it as Eggy instead. Also, please don't forget to sign your comments with four tildes: ~~~~ iBot (talk • ) 16:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Projects I've made a list of projects that we may see in future. See if you'd like to help. :) [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds good, consider me in :D iBot (talk • ) 21:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Article deletion/movement Made a mistake at Rampestampertjes/Jobose, can you delete it and move Jobose to it? Thanks. Jobose 14:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Sure thing! iBot (talk • ) 20:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I've moved it to your user space. Cheers. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 10:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Sup [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 15:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Limit Is there any way to limit changes to a certain page, such as a page for a room? There's a certain regular who is being very ignorant towards parts of this page, and Spes and I feel it is unnecessary, and we would like to limit the people who can edit. Thanks, Knio 12:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC)knio —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Knio (talk • ) at 16:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC). :There is no such system on any wikies. If there's someone who's causing you trouble, only thing we can do is block that user. Also, as we are going to have a policy called KW:OWN (Kongregate Wiki:Article ownership) which will state later on that there is no ownerships for wiki articles, ie. anyone can edit them and you can't take credit for the changes made other than the history shows. There's also a second option to limit who can edit the article: Protection. We can only limit the page to registered users so that IP-edits are not allowed or removing all ability to edit some page, excluding sysops (Kongregate Wiki administrators, me, iBot, Laura, EsIeX3). Also, please sign your comments with four tildes instead ~~~~. That way we can contact you if needed. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 10:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Virtually, what I meant was a security measure so users had to be registered before they could edit the page. I see that it has been done, so thank you. : : :Knio 12:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC)knio Remember... I'll be watching you... [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 10:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RfA I've opened up RfA, keep eye on it. :) [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) My biggest mistake so far >_< Sorry. (Read the description >_>) [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : Well, that's one way of getting my projects more globally known. xD Thanks, James! iBot (talk • ) 11:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Who's James? [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 11:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC)